On Days Like Today
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: On days like today, Kyoya doesn’t mind letting Takeshi run his calloused hands through his hair. He doesn’t mind the soft touches and gentle caresses. When he’s with the other man, it’s like kissing the rain....


**So here's another little something for you. Sorry… My GrimmIchi fic will be on hiatus until inspiration for it strikes… This is for Kyoya Hibari and Takeshi Yamamoto.**

**A bit of angst. This is a bitter sweet story. It's a little bit like 'Sometimes', only this is TYL!8018. And again Hibari might be a bit OC. Takeshi has some crazy effect on the guy…. **

**It's called 'Days Like Today/ Not A Day Like Any Other'**

**

* * *

**

Days Like Today/Day Like Any Other:

In the past, things were different. He had been naïve - wet behind the ears the Cavallone had called it. He had been oblivious, but with the years came experience, wisdom and strangely enough - trust. Walking alone through the halls of the silent Vongola base - when everyone else is busy, either on jobs or taking on simple reconnaissance - leaves the Cloud Guardian wondrous amounts of time to think. The silence lets him think about things. _Specific _things. He stops in front of a door. He knows this entrance well. All of the scratches and scuff marks - some he's taken part in making - he knows them all. His eyes - still cold and calculating, yet softened by years of experience - shift to the keypad by the door. He pushes buttons - using a code he knows by heart - and he grants himself access. A light flashes green and he walks into the room. A smile flits across his lips as he breaths in. The familiar scent cloying his nose. Nostalgia hits the man as he steps towards the bed, and it comes at him full force as he sits down. Another smile.

"I see he's gone out again."

* * *

On a day like any other, you'd find Kyoya Hibari napping on the roof while the other students stayed indoors learning. But today is not like other days. Yes Kyoya is on the roof, but today the sun is not shining and the clouds are not white and floating across the sky. Today it is raining. Cold drops are soaking the prefect's hair as it falls from the darkening grey clouds that hang overhead. He lets a smile grace his lips as he recalls that day.

"_Ah, Hibari? What're you doing out here? You're getting all wet." A cheerful voice calls out. Kyoya turns around. As he takes in the profile of the other boy, his eyes narrow. Not in hate or disdain, but in thought._

"_You should not be up here. Classes are still going on are they not?" He asks with narrowed eyes. Though no venom stains his words. That's right play with it, humour him._

"_Ha ha, today we have no school…" Kyoya's lips bent in a disbelieving frown. It was true. Kyoya had attended the meeting himself and had heard the teachers make the decision. But on a day like this, he didn't give a damn._

"_Strangely enough, I don't believe you." Uncharacteristic of him yes, but today was not a day like any other. Instead of lunging at him and whipping out his feared tonfa, he simply walked up to the taller teen. _

"_Ah, Hibari please. It's the truth!" _

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, you are in need of some discipline." The boy throws his hands up in surrender, but the older boy merely smirks. Takeshi laughs nervously and begins to back up, his footsteps hollow as he makes his way backwards._

"_Heh, so this is why Tsuna is afraid of you…" The boy says with a small wistful smile. Kyoya's step falters, something he wouldn't let himself do on a regular day. Afraid? Ah right…_

Spooked, frightened, surprised, scared, _afraid_. The word does not have a place in Kyoya Hibari's vocabulary, and neither do it's aforementioned cousins. Yes he knows the meaning of the words, but he never uses them. He never had a need to. Because Kyoya knows, that to be afraid of something is to show that you are weak. And Kyoya is not weak. How can one who dedicates himself to discipline and order be weak? He'd bite anyone to death if they insinuated otherwise.

Kyoya knows that other's become afraid. That everyone has a fear - rational or not. But as the former Head Prefect of Namimori Middle School and now feared Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian, one cannot have any fear. But on days like today, he sometimes let's himself wonder. What would it be like to feel fear? Then again nothing has ever given the boy any inclination on the act or let him associate himself with the actual essence of the word.

"_Why are you really up here?" His voice floats up at the end. Showing that this time he is quite curious. There is no threatening edge to his words. No use of the word 'herbivore'. It's an actual question._

"_I-I was looking for you…" The Rain Guardian replies._

"_Really?" The answer satisfies him. Subdues the beast of aggression that likely makes itself home within Kyoya's body._

"_Yes. You're usually on the roof and well, I felt that you'd be up here." Takeshi paused. A thoughtful expression flashing across his face. "I guess I was right, huh?" He asked with a grin dancing on his lips._

"_Perhaps." The baseball player only looks on with surprise. After all, this is the longest the other has ever carried conversation with him._

"_Hibari?" The young swordsman asks. His voice rings with concern. It's there, barely noticeable to most, but it's there._

"_Do you like the rain, Takeshi?" Kyoya asks. The questions throws him off, but the boy in question answers anyway._

"_Yeah," A laugh, "I am the Rain Guardian after all right?"_

"_Yes. Yes you are." And since it's a day not like any other, Kyoya smiles._

He knew, that on that day, he had accepted it. The mafia, his ring and all of the responsibility that came with it. But now - nearly ten years later - he is sitting up in bed, just having woken from a long - and rather refreshing - nap. Because on a day like today, none of _that_ - all of it - seems to matter.

"Kyoya?" A voice calls. It's light, warm and cheerful - as always.

"Yes?" He turns around and does not say a word as the other man wraps his arms around his neck.

"Thinking again?" Takeshi queries, the ghost of a grin brightening his face. Kyoya just nods and the young hit man just laughs.

"A man of few words, that's what you are." He kisses Kyoya's cheek and squeezes the man's shoulder affectionately. The former disciplinarian breaths in deeply, holding it in for an almost impossible length of time, then finally lets it out as a shuddering sigh. Kyoya let's his head fall back against the younger man and closes his eyes. His long lashes drooping and fluttering upon high set pale cheek bones.

"Heh, you took a shower before your nap didn't you?" Takeshi's tenor voice sounds tired in Kyoya's ears. Another small nod.

"Smells good, your shampoo. Fruity." He knows the other man's words are only simple musings, vocalized thoughts, but Kyoya can't help but grin along with him.

"Hm, yes. Fruity."

* * *

On days like today, Kyoya doesn't mind letting Takeshi run his calloused hands through his hair. He doesn't mind the soft touches and gentle caresses. When he's with the other man, it's like kissing the rain. It's like letting the drops gently stroke your face as they fall from the sky, not caring where they land, letting gravity guide them down.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asks, genuinely curious. The ex-prefect turns over on his stomach in the bed and watches as Takeshi mills around the room. Smirking when low mutterings and curses flood his ears. Just think a few moments ago he was so tranquil.

"Looking for something?" The man asks lazily after no reply is given. Takeshi stops and looks at his lover lounging silently on the bed, and cracks an infectious smile.

"Yeah. I'd ask you to help but then that'd ruin the surprise."

"Ah." The only sound Kyoya lets out to signify that he's heard. After all the man is now on his back staring at the ceiling. The light isn't on, but the sun shining in the sky is giving all the illumination they'll need for the moment. Like a sleepy cat, Kyoya stretches and closes his eyes. After a few deep breaths he opens them and brings an arm to cover his face. A deep sigh and the arm extends vertically so he can observe the lines of where the pale appendage creases.

"Found it!" Takeshi exclaims several minutes later. Another rare smile.

"Found _what_ exactly?" Kyoya asks after another sleepy yawn. Takeshi gives his own smile - that yawn was just so damn cute - and flops down on the bed beside the skylark with a small purple box in his hands.

"This." One word, which serves to stimulate his lover's inquisitiveness.

"And that would be?" The swordsman just silently hands over the box and watches as the object of his affection removes the veil of surprise. Kyoya opens the box with long, elegant pale fingers and yet again lets a smile occupy his lips.

"Like it?" Takeshi asks, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's waist and burying his face in Kyoya's shoulder. The two of them lean back and while in his embrace Kyoya nods - again. He says nothing because words would be useless at a time like this. Inside the box are two silver pins. One of a swallow and the other a skylark in mid flight. It's not the gift that gets to him, but what the items actually symbolize. So as the golden sun reaches its highest point in the blue sky, Kyoya places the gift on a bedside table and kisses the rain.

"Thank you…"

* * *

"_Takeshi, Yamamoto." The bewildered ball player spins around and finds himself staring right into the cold, unforgiving grey-blue eyes of Namimori's deadliest man. Kyoya Hibari._

"_Y-yes Hibari?" He's uncharacteristically nervous today, but ever since that day on the roof, everything's been a little screwed lately._

"_You're alone today. I appreciate that you are not crowding, but where are your herbivorous 'friends'?"_

"_Huh? Oh well, Tsuna went somewhere with the kid - more like the kid dragged him there - and Gokudera tagged along." He replies, silently hoping he won't get 'bitten to death'._

"_The kid? Tch, I suppose that'll do." As he is about to leave, Kyoya turns on his heel and walks up to the taller boy. He watches in silence as a bead of sweat travels down the nape of Takeshi's slightly tanned neck._

"_Hibari?" It's amazing really, that such a simple thing can be so interesting in awkward situations like this._

"_You play baseball." It was more of a statement than a question, but true to his nature Takeshi replies._

"_Yeah! I absolutely love the sport! What about you?" The boy asks excitedly, his earlier nervousness forgotten - for the moment. Kyoya narrows his eyes, but replies._

"_I do not engage in herbivorous activities such as sports. I occupy my time by keeping the discipline." The young Rain Guardian merely grins._

"_You really like this school don't you, __**Kyoya**__?"_

"_Hn." Wait. Did he just - Did he really?_

"_I did not give you permission to call me by my given name, herbivore." The prefect glares, but does not attack._

"_Sorry, but I like how it rolls off the tongue you know?" Now that had taken him aback._

"_What?" Contrary to popular belief, although he does not get scared, Kyoya does however get surprised - even if only for a moment._

"_If you like it all that much, scream it out while I kill you." The other teen just smiles. Smiles because, it's so typical of Kyoya to be so closed off._

"_Anything you say Kyoya, anything you say."_

_

* * *

_From what they hear, the two guardians are very different. Yes there are the obvious differences. Kyoya has slightly longer hair, while Takeshi styles his in boyish spikes. Takeshi has warm brown eyes that you lose yourself in, while Kyoya's eyes - yes you get lost in them, but it's because of their beauty and interesting blend of hues - stormy grey with deep ocean blue. There is also Kyoya's not so subtle disregard for authority, but he wouldn't have been given the Cloud ring if not for his tendency to be aloof and indifferent. Then you have the more discreet dissimilarities. When Takeshi smiles, it's because he's happy or content - the action reaching his eyes and making dimples in his cheeks. Kyoya - when he smiles it is only a small upward curl of the lips and shows whether he's satisfied or smug, or both. Despite these traits and qualities that make them who they are, prejudice and judgement are cast aside for what they feel matters most; each other. Yes the concept is overwhelmingly cliché, but what is life without a little predetermination?

* * *

On a day like any other, you'd find the Cloud Guardian sitting in his allotted wing of the base, probably sipping some well made green tea. But instead we find him eyes closed, body lax and his head on another man's shoulders. After a few moments of silence, a deep, gentle voice rings in the Rain Guardian's ears.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no. Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii." Takeshi grins his happy smile and looks at the man beside him.

"It's been a while since I've heard that song." Kyoya only shifts positions and rests his head in the other man's lap.

"Well today isn't like most days, Takeshi."

* * *

**So here we are the end of another story. I am working on several other 'projects' until inspiration for 'Line Between Hate and Obsession' strikes me. And no not with a stick I found outside where the squirrels chewed on it…..- (Inside joke)**

**EDIT: I've changed and fixed a few things that have been bothering me with this piece. It's not so different, just a few minor adjustments.  
**


End file.
